Old Friends
by imbetterthanyou239
Summary: Annabeth meets a boy named Percy at the beach, and sparks fly. But her friend Silena seems to know something about the two that Annabeth doesn't realize. Read to find out: I just added an epilogue after like month of ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me to update... Rated K but it has some, uh, romantical scenes, but its stuff you'd see on Disney Channel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFic, so please review! Its set in an AU where Percy and Annabeth aren't demigods and dont have any powers. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Silena's POV**

"Mmm, sunblock smells so good," I said as I lay on my beach towel.

"You're so weird, Silena," Annabeth said. "You tell me that every day, and nothing's changed," I reply. The Atlantic Ocean was freezing cold even though it was July and 90° outside, so we decided to lie out on our beach towels instead of swimming. I had gotten terrible tan lines from the track season, and needed to get rid of them before homecoming.

Every year on the 4th of July, our families came out from Vermont to the cottage we shared by Montauk. This year, Annabeth and I somehow convinced our parents to let us come out here alone so we could spend time together before our senior year started.

The sun was shining and making the ocean turn a deep blue, and cute boys were in abundance. I felt my eyelids get heavier and closed them, and soon I drifted off to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke with a burning sensation on my shoulders and chest. I turned to look at Silena, whose shoulders and nose had turned a bright shade of lobster red. I looked down at my own body and realized that I was in the same predicament.

I shook Silena awake and she screamed, "Ow, Annabeth that hurt!" Then she slowly realized that she was badly burned and got an astonished look in her eyes.

"What time is it?" I picked up my phone and saw that it was 4:30, two and a half hours after we fell asleep. We quickly pulled on our cover-ups and ran to my car as fast as we could.

"We're screwed," she said as she hopped into the passenger seat. I pulled out of the parking lot, pressing the gas pedal a bit too hard and backed into a passing car.

**Silena's POV**

I turned to look at Annabeth, who was staring straight ahead with a scared look in her eyes.

"Mom and dad are gonna kill me," she muttered as she stepped shakily out of the car. I peeked out of Annabeth's new fire-red GT and saw an angry boy step out of the victim car.

"I didn't come here to be hit by some stupid girl," the boy said as he slapped his number into Annabeth's hand. He looked about our age with curly black hair and sea green eyes. "You're lucky there's no damage done."

Annabeth looked dazed for a second and then snapped back to her senses. "I didn't come here to meet beach bums either." She marched back into her car and took off high-speed back to our cottage with the radio turned up all the way. I was holding on to the edge of my seat the whole ride home.

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I stepped into our cottage and immediately turned on our TV. I needed to get my mind of that jerk. I was somewhat shaken. How could he scream at me like that? I didn't even know him.

The movie Sky High, an old one that Silena and I used to watch in elementary school with one of our best friends, was on, and was watched in silence. Silena finally got up and retuned with a bag of Twizzlers and sunburn ointment. Then she broke the silence.

"It's not your fault, you know. The sun got to your head. If I were driving, I would have done the same thing." Another half hour of silence passed and the movie was finally over.

"It's not the crash that bothered me," I said, in sort of a trance. "It was the boy. How could he be such a jerk? It was an honest accident. People mess up." Silena got some pop and sat down next to me.

"Call him," she said. "Tell him." I pulled my phone out of my hesitantly along with the Post-It note that had his number on it. I took a deep breath and started dialing.

**AN: Please review if you want more chapters, but i can't put them up soon because i have finals.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Silena's POV**

"Hello?" I couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar about the boy's voice that Annabeth had hit earlier. "Who is this?"

"Um, this is Annabeth, that 'stupid' girl you got hit by. Just called to let you know that you're a jerk, and that I hate you." She triumphantly hung up the phone.

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed as a text came in. It read: I don't think ur stupid, I said that bc I thought u were drunk. And my car's door is dented a little, so can we meet tomorrow 4 breakfast?

I handed the phone to Annabeth, and her eyebrows rose. She handed the phone to me to text him back. "Say yes," she said, as she drifted off to sleep on the couch.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up on July 2nd with a candy hangover. "Get up! Get dressed!" Silena yelled at me from across the room. "You have your little date with car crash boy Percy at 10:00."

"What?" I said groggily. "Date?" "Yeah," She replied. "In an hour." My eyes widened in horror as I remembered last night's conversation. I immediately dashed to the shower.

An hour later, I was somehow showered and dressed and at the door of Telesco's Diner. Silena pushed me inside and nonchalantly muttered "Good Luck," as she walked to her own table. I saw Percy at a table for two and casually sat down across from him. There was a coffee waiting for me.

"Hi," Percy grimaced. He was actually very good looking, despite the look on his face.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly. "So, the car's dented?"

"No, it was last night, but somehow it got miraculously fixed." There was an awkward silence after his attempt at sarcasm. "Look," he said, "I'm just here to apologize for yelling. It was really stupid of me, and I'm sorry. I've lived here for the past seven years, and my parents are relocating our family back to Vermont right before my senior year. I'm sort of stressed."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Sorry I lashed out at you. Do you want to pretend this car thing never happened and star over?"

"Sure," he said smiling. He looked much better smiling than frowning. The rest of the meal went well, but I couldn't help to notice that there was something familiar about Percy. And my hunch's chances of being right were a little higher than one in a million.

**Silena's POV**

Annabeth and Percy seemed to hit it off. They spent the entire time laughing and joking around, like they already knew each other. When Annabeth looked away, Percy would always stare at her and then blush when she looked back up at him. After a long hour of me sitting alone and reading a magazine, the two of them finally decided to say bye.

Annabeth came up to me outside her car. "Well," I asked, "How was it?"

"Good."

"Looks like you two are good friends now."

"Yeah, turns out he's originally from Vermont."

"Really, do you know where?"

"No, I didn't bother to ask."

The small talk continued till we got to the beach. We quickly put on our swimsuits and dove into the water. This time, the water was warmer, so we actually decided to swim. It hadn't even been five minutes till I heard a familiar voice.

"Funny seeing you here." It was Percy, smiling, with a few of his friends. Annabeth turned around and smiled.

"Hey, what's new since we last met?"

"Nothing, considering that I saw you less than an hour ago." The next hour and a half passed with splashing, laughing and flirting. Percy dunked Annabeth under the water and as she pulled him down, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Both of them looked clueless as to what I was smiling about, and I wondered how long it would be till each of them realized who the other really was.

**Annabeth's POV**

We finally for out of the water and decided to tan some more. We laid out our towels in the direct sunlight, and settled down. Percy's friends were nowhere in sight, and Silena was at the café, so the two of us were alone.

"The last time I laid out," I smiled, looking at the calm ocean ahead, "I fell asleep and burned my shoulders."

"Yeah," laughed Percy, "I remember. That was the day you crashed into my car. I'll never forget that." "And why is that?"

"Because I met you."

I blushed, and tried to hide my face. I took my hands off my face and opened my eyes. His face was inches from mine. He leaned down and kissed me softly for a while, and then finally pulled away. I looked into his sea green eyes and his wavy black hair as he was smiling. He turned back onto his beach towel and propped himself up on his elbows.

"So," Percy started, "My family has this 4th of July barbeque sort-of-thing every year. It's on Saturday. Do you want to come?"

He looked at me expectantly. I took this as: He's only known me for a few days, and he was already asking me to come over to his house to meet his parents. I was a bit hesitant, but accepted it as him being sweet.

I looked at my watch. "It's getting a bit late," I said hurriedly, "I'd betted get going. Silena's probably waiting for me."

"Let me walk you to your car." On the long walk back to my car, we chatted about his barbecue on Saturday. Being a gentleman, he opened the car door for me. Silena was already sitting in the passenger's seat.

I was about to step inside, but Percy lightly grabbed my hand. "Bye," he said as he softly kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and didn't hide it, and stepped inside the car. Silena raised her eyebrows at me and smirked.

I sped off at the same speed that I had my first day at the beach but this time it was for a different reason. I couldn't help thinking about Percy and the next time I would see him, the whole ride home.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry about the last chapter, it was really short. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Silena's POV

It clicked for me when we were at the beach. His voice, the way he walked, smiled… It was all too familiar. Then I realized that he wasn't just Percy, he was Percy Jackson. Our best friend, fellow idiot, and accomplice from elementary school. The boy we watched movies, made secret clubs, and played endlessly with. Until he moved far away. To New York, which wasn't really that far, but it seemed like a million miles when you lost a friend you'd had for your whole life.

After Percy moved, Annabeth and I stuck closer together in fear of losing one another as we had lost Percy.

As I lay in bed, I started to think. Did Percy recognize Annabeth? Why was he leading her on if they might never see each other after this summer? Why did I want to get so involved in their relationship? I knew the answer to that one: It was just my nature. These questions pestered me until I finally dozed off at 3 a.m., but woke with a start because of a rapping sound on my door.

It was Annabeth. "Silena!" Annabeth hollered, "Get your butt out of bed right this instant." She sounded exactly like my mom. Some vacation. I stomped out of the room in my plaid pajama shorts and tank top to see Percy sitting at the breakfast table drinking out of a cup. I was confused.

Annabeth's POV

"What's going on?" Silena blurted out.

"Percy came over to hang out," I replied matter-of-factly.

"This early in the morning?"

"It's one thirty. We were about to go see a movie, when Percy suggested we wake you up to tell you we'd be gone."

"How very _kind _of Percy," Silena grimaced sarcastically, "You two enjoy yourselves." She slumped back to her room and threw herself on the bed.

We left the house and soon arrived at the small movie theater; there weren't that many people in this town. We agreed on a chick flick as a joke, and Percy did the yawn-excuse-to-put-his-arm-around-you thing, right when the guy in the movie did it. Resultantly, we both burst out laughing and were forcefully removed from the theater.

We left laughing the whole way out, and arrived at a small café. It was really cute, and Percy got us a table for two. We picked up the menus because we hadn't had any lunch.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked us.

"I'll have an Italian sub," Percy said.

"And I'll get a Caesar salad."

"Anything to drink?"

Percy started, "I'll have lemonade with no ice and she'll have an iced tea with no lemon." The waitress walked away.

"How did you know I wanted that?" I asked curiously.

"You brought it up when we were talking on the beach," he replied, averting his eyes as if he had made a mistake. My memory was sharp, and I knew that he had.

"I didn't mention how I love iced tea without lemons to you at all. I hate iced tea, I like mineral water. I haven't like iced tea since elementary school." I shook it off, but the thought kept bothering me. He was probably cheating on me. No, I'd only know him for a couple days! He was probably using me to cheat on his girlfriend whose favorite drink is iced tea without lemons.

"Percy," I lied, "Can we get out of here? I'm not feeling well."

"Sure," he immediately said. He threw double of our total hastily on the table and helped me into his car. I clutched my head in fake pain the whole ride home.

Silena's POV

I was watching TV when I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Annabeth and Percy. I opened it to see the contrary of what I was expecting: Percy, with Annabeth in his arms holding her head in pain. Wordlessly, I helped them inside and he laid her down on the couch as she sighed.

"Percy," she said, "Could you be a darling and go get me some aspirin? It's in the kitchen."

When he left, she whispered in a more urgent tone, "Get rid of him." Percy walked back with a pill and some water. Annabeth took it and swallowed it. Then, when Percy had turned away, she shot a pointed glare at me.

"Uh, Percy," I stammered, "I think she needs some rest. You'd better go."

"Call me if anything happens," he said with his eyebrows knit together, as he walked out the door. After Annabeth heard the lock click, she immediately spit out the aspirin into her hand.

"Thanks," she said. "I have to talk to you about something. After she explained the whole ordeal to me, she looked at me to back her up.

"Did you ever think it was just all a mistake," I lied. "Maybe you did mention it to him." She looked uncertain for a second, but the look on my face seemed to convince her. We decided to relax for the rest of the day and turned on the TV. My meddlesome mind came to a realization as we were watching Mean Girls: Percy knew who Annabeth was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Silena's POV**

I woke up to the steady beeping of my alarm clock. I rolled over and aimed to hit the snooze button, but a hand caught mine in the process.

"Get. Up. It's ten thirty. I don't want to be late to the barbecue." It was Annabeth.

"Relax! We have like, two hours to get ready!"

"Exactly. So get your butt out of bed and into the kitchen for breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth had somehow managed to get me out of bed and into the kitchen. She was rambling about what Percy's parents would think of her as I was stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Should I shake their hand? Or would that be too formal? Should I hug them? Or would that-"

"Annabeth," I interjected. "Let's focus on more important things. WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GONNA WEAR?" I shouldn't have said that, but it all just got to me. I dragged Annabeth into her room and shoved her suitcase into her arms.

"Pick," I said forcefully. After ten minutes of staring at the clothes, she finally decided on a floral top with white shorts. I nodded in approval. After we both got dressed, we got in the car to leave.

**Annabeth's POV**

I tapped my feet anxiously from the passenger's side of my car. Normally, I would have driven, but from prior experiences, my adrenaline-high would have resulted in a car crash.

After what seemed like an hour and twenty red lights, we reached Percy's house. It was really big, with a backyard opening to the ocean. Good thing Silena remembered to pack our swimsuits. I cautiously stepped out of the car in my sandals, and was immediately greeted with a hug from a wet Percy.

"Oops," he laughed, realizing that he had gotten me wet. "All of us are in the water. Please tell me you brought your swimsuits."

"What would you do without me?" Silena smiled as she pulled out a beach tote with all our stuff from the back seat. We quickly changed and jumped in the water with all of Percy's friends.

"Hey, you guys," a pretty brunette named Thalia yelled, "We should play truth or dare, just to get to know our visitors a little better." Everyone agreed instantly, and made a mad dash to where our towels and clothes were. We all sat down, and the game started. Percy spun the bottle first. It landed on Thalia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most awkward moment you've had on the beach?"

Without hesitation, Thalia replied, "There was one time when my two older cousins grabbed me and swung me off the dock when I was about eight. The impact was so hard that my top flew off." Everyone burst out laughing.

"That could only happen to you," Percy said.

"I remember that!" exclaimed Jason. "Mom and dad got so mad at them. We haven't seen either of them since." He looked toward me and Silena. "Thalia's my sister." You could see the resemblance in their bright blue eyes.

Thalia spun the bottle. It landed on me. I picked truth.

"What do you see in Percy?" I looked up at her shocked. "Only kidding. That one was too easy. Here comes the real question. Who was the sexiest teacher you've ever had?"

She was right, this question was worse than the last one.

"Umm… last year, I had and English teacher, Mr. Fitz. I had a crush on him for the longest time. I failed my quizzes just so he would tutor me."

"He was pretty hot," Silena agreed, smiling. I couldn't help notice that Percy looked the slightest bit jealous.

I quickly spun the bottle, and it landed on Connor, and the game continued. Charlie ended up having to pour sand willingly in his pants, and we learned that Katie had a tattoo of a flower on her back that nobody(until now) knew about.

Then the bottle had gotten to Silena, god forbid. In the past, she had made a friend of ours kiss his pet frog, and she even made a girl at camp tickle our head counselor and put itching powder all over him. The girl got kicked out of camp. She spun it with a mischievous look in her eyes. And it landed on me.

"Truth," I whispered.

**Silena's POV**

I knew she would pick truth. With my track record of terrible dares, there was no way she wouldn't pick truth. I thought about this one. I had to make it so that she would have to find out who Percy really was. The one I finally settled on was one that both Percy and I knew the answer to.

"Was there ever a day in your life that you wish that you could completely change the outcome of?"

Annabeth thought for a moment.

"That's not a funny question," Charlie huffed.

"Shut up," I said, intently staring at Annabeth, hoping she would answer the question honestly instead of saying no.

"Well, there was one day in elementary school, when our best friend moved to long island. I wish I could have made his parents change their minds about moving, so I didn't have to go through losing him." Percy started looking guiltily at the ground.

"Annabeth," he murmured, "Can I talk to you?"

Confused, she got up and followed Percy to the edge of the beach.

Once they were out of earshot, I murmured, "About time." I got several weird looks from everyone.

"What's that about?" Katie asked me.

I turned away from Annabeth and Percy talking, and started to explain. "I asked that question because I knew the answer, not because I wanted to know it. Percy's the friend who moved that Annabeth was talking about. She doesn't quite realize that that Percy is the same one that moved away. She just thinks he's some other one who she first met here this summer."

All of our heads snapped toward Annabeth and Percy when we heard a loud, shrill "What!" from Annabeth and the sound of her palm smacking his cheek.

**AN: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I can never seem to find time to write anything these days. Also thank you to everyone who favorited my story! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own Finding Nemo either.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Silena's POV**

My mouth fell open as I watched Annabeth run to the car. Her reaction was a bit extreme. I ran after her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Wait! You can't leave now we're still playing the game!"

Annabeth turned on her heel angrily. "Well, there's no way that I'm staying. Percy lied! Why couldn't he have just told me? How could that have hurt more than this? I don't want to ever see or speak to him again." She got into the car, slamming the door behind her, with tears rolling down her face.

"Drive me home."

I did as I was told. "Now would not be a good time to tell her that I knew," I thought.

The first part of the car ride was pretty quiet, until Annabeth's phone broke the silence. She didn't even flinch when it rang, and kept on staring straight forward. I didn't even have to look at the screen to know who was calling. I picked it up and pressed talk and put it on speaker.

"What do you want, Percy?"

"Can I speak to Annabeth please?"

"No, she's busy."

"Doing what? There's no way you could have reached home yet."

"None of your business! You were a jerk to her by not telling her, so you can't talk to her."

"But you knew, and you can?"

Annabeth turned to me with wide, betrayed eyes.

"You… knew?" She grabbed her phone out of my hand and hung up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Well, you see… I… don't know." I did not have a legit explanation for why I kept it from her. There wasn't a word from her until she stepped out of the car.

"At least I never have to see him again."

**Annabeth's POV**

My head was buzzing as I walking into the cottage. I threw myself on my bed without changing ot realizing that it was only four o'clock. I immediately fell asleep.

_I stepped out of my mom's car and looked up at the house. Nobody lived there anymore. Then I saw Percy. I sprinted over to him and squeezed him tightly. _

"_You're going." I whispered, not wanting to believe my best friend was moving away. When we pulled back from our hug, I could see tears on his cheeks and feel the ones on mine. _

"_I'm going to miss you," he said, "And I'll call you every week and we can Skype and email each other." I nodded in agreement. _

"_Percy," his mother called, "It's time to go." _

"_One sec mom." He turned to me. "Annabeth, you're the bestest friend any guy could have. I want you to have this. Promise me you'll keep it forever." He fished a small locket out of his jacket. It had a picture of me and Percy with our arms slung over each other's shoulders after the first day of kindergarten, the day we met. _

_I laughed and pulled a keychain out of my pocket that had the same picture in it, and we traded. _

"_Percy! We need to get going!" his mom yelled. _

_After one last goodbye hug from Percy, he got into his car, and waved out the window. My heart sunk, and I wished I could change this moment, and make him not go away. _

_We watched in silence as his car drove away. _

I woke up crying and Silena rushed to my room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bad dream," I replied honestly. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, we heard the doorbell ring.

"Stay here," Silena said, and she went to go answer it. I followed her anyways. She opened the door. It was Percy.

"Can I talk to Annabeth?"

"No," replied Silena. "You can't. Bye now."

She was about to close the door, but then I spoke up. "Actually, let him in." We both plopped down on the couch.

"Percy… Jackson. Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want to get you mad."

"Mad?"

"I was only going to see you this summer. I didn't want you to get angry."

I looked up at him and asked a question that had been bothering me forever.

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"What?"

"Once you left New York."

"My mom didn't want me to."

"Why? Did she not like me? I thought she liked me."

"She did, and still does. She just didn't want me to get all hung up over my old friends, and wanted me to make new ones."

He got up. "Well, Annabeth, it's been nice meeting you again. I can't say see soon, so, bye."

"Wait," I interjected. "Can't you stay? It's my last day here. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. We could watch a movie like old times."

"I got popcorn and the best movie ever…" Silena said.

We all finished her sentence. "FINDING NEMO!" We sat on the couch, and Silena put in the movie.

Once the movie started, Percy pulled something out of his pocket. It was the keychain with the picture of me and Percy.

"No way!" exclaimed Silena. "You still have that? Loser!" She walked to the kitchen to refill our popcorn, which had been polished off before the movie had even started.

I pulled my necklace out of my shirt, opening it to reveal the same picture. We smiled at each other, and I rested my head on his shoulder, holding his hand, knowing that he would be there forever.

**THE END**

**AN: The end! That was my first story! Sorry about the way it ended, I'm terrible at ending stories. There will probably be an epilogue coming soon. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited!**


	6. Epilogue

**AN: Hi! Long time no update, huh? The voice in the back of my head has been nagging me to write an epilogue, but, I guess my excuse it that the summers been busy. This is a lot more Percabeth-y than any other chapter, I'd say, so brace yourself. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

**Epilogue**

**Annabeth's POV**

After we came back from New York, life became boring again. We'd hang out by the pool, go to amusement parks, walk around town, the same old same old, Silena and I. Athens, Vermont was quite the uneventful town. The summer went by slowly, and by the time it was September, I couldn't wait for school to start.

I felt that my senior year would be better than all of my other years combined. At the beginning of the first day, I felt like I was completely wrong. Sitting in the same classroom for the past four years, I recognized everyone except for three kids intently whispering in the back corner. I wondered who they were. I knew everyone really well in our high school, considering that our town's total population was 326, actually now 329 with the new kids, and there were only 36 kids in my grade.

I had a big group of friends, and we had stuck with each other since day 1. Everyone seemed to have a significant other within our group, except for me. Silena was with Beckendorf, Travis was with Katie, Reyna had Leo, Grover finally got the guts to ask out Juniper, Will had Nyssa, and Piper and Nico were alone(but they were best friends, and nobody questioned that). I was supposed to be with Percy, but then he had to pull one on me and move. I was still a bit mad about that, but at least I got to see him this summer. My train of thoughts abruptly stopped when my teacher, Mr. Brunner, the ancient Greek teacher, wheeled over to my desk and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed. "The summertime's over! I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes! Pick a partner for your project on the Parthenon. Its due at the end of the week."

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled in shame. I could hear my friends snickering around me. I wasn't usually one to zone out. I turned around to look for a partner. I was surprised to see Thalia and Jason, the twins that I had met at Percy's barbeque in the summer sitting in the corner. I felt someone's hands cover up my eyes. I tensed up, but relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Hey, Annabeth, wanna be partners?" I heard an eerily familiar voice call from behind me. I took the hands off my eyes and turned to see who it was, but deep inside I had known who it was all along. Those green eyes and the perfectly messed up black hair I'd seen in the back of the room were unmistakable signs.

"Percy! Yes!" I shrieked in excitement. I got up and gave him a hug. "You. Here. Oh my gods! Why didn't you tell me before?" I clearly could not get over the fact that Percy was in our tiny town of all places!

"I moved. My step-dad had a last-minute job-shift so we relocated here as fast as possible," he said, his sea-green eyes twinkling. "The only reason I was really happy is that I'd get to spend more time with you." I stared deep into his eyes and realized that I was still hugging him, and pulled back, embarrassed and blushing. He chuckled at my sudden movements and kissed me, getting a lot of weird looks from guys and "awws" from girls. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner had seen too. I mean, we _were _standing up in the middle of the room.

"Miss Chase! Mister Jackson!" Mr. Brunner called, "This is your final warning! No kissing in the classroom! One more time and you're getting a detention!" I ducked my head down. I looked up to see Percy blushing as well. The effect that boy has on me…. But I was glad to have him back, the way things should be.

THE REAL END

**AN: Well, that's the end of my very-first-ever fan fiction! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, but don't flame, because I will cry. I don't need my spirit broken at such a young age.**


End file.
